Computing systems that are capable of interacting with a user using natural language typically interpret the user's statement and immediately take some action, such as performing a search or generating an item. However, if the machine interpretation of the user's statement is off by just a single word or a slight nuance, the interpretation of the statement can be completely wrong, useless, and even detrimental. To remedy this, existing systems require the user to repeat the entire statement, possibly varying a few words, in order to achieve the desired result.